1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional shield connector includes a pair of female and male connector housings which can be fitted together, a pair of female and male metal terminals mounted respectively in the two housings, and shield shells which are mounted respectively in the two connector housings in surrounding relation to the metal terminals, respectively. A distal end portion (hereinafter referred to as "tab") of the male metal terminals projects from a fitting surface of the male connector housing provided at a front end thereof. The shield shell projects forwardly beyond the fitting surface. When the two connector housings are fitted together, the tab projects into the female connector housing, and is connected to the female metal terminal. Also, the projected shield shell is connected to the mating shield shell in overlapping relation thereto, so that the connected portions of the two metal terminals are shielded by these shield shells.
In the above conventional shield connector, a small gap is inevitably formed between the fitting surfaces of the two connector housings, and therefore the tab is exposed to the shield shell through this gap. As a result, when a voltage is applied, there is a possibility that an electrostatic discharge is produced between the tab and the shield shell along the fitting surfaces.